


Are you coming to my favourite tree?

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cute Ending, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Once and Future King, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles Xavier just wanted a peaceful place to read his book but soon it all lays forgotten when a handsome stranger comes and finds him.





	Are you coming to my favourite tree?

Charles had been reading under his favourite tree for hours, the shade gave him the comfort he needed to get lost in the world of words. The sun shone like a million stars that culminated above him and just he got into the deepest part of his book the sound of the rustle of the autumn leaves made him snap his head up to look at who disturbed him from his good book.   
"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry to bother you I just couldn't help notice the book your reading. The Once and Future King isn't it?" asked the man, his hair tailored and his smile like a grinning shark.   
"yes.. yes it's, of course, my favourite. it's by.."   
"T. H. White," they said in unison.   
"published in.."   
"1958," they said together again. They laughed at their awkwardness at their knowledge of an old book.   
"may I sit down next to you?" the stranger asked; Charles never really loved to share his favourite tree reading his favourite book with anyone but this one man was different and so he let him sit by his side.

Charles began to continue to read.   
"...to break forth bloodily, then the past must be obliterated and a new start made. Let us now start fresh without remembrance, rather than live forward and backwards at the same time". Charles dwelled in the wake of the moment striving to finish the book suggesting ways to dramatise the words to make the stranger interested in the words instead of diverting his eyes to himself. Charles continued and continued until a hand reached for his and he stopped, the fingers long and thin as he wrapped around his own.   
"umm.."   
"I'm sorry again"   
"no, no it's fine. I'm just not used to.. you know what I didn't catch your name" asked Charles trying to break the tension.  
"Erik" he leaned forward. "Magnus" he leaned closer. "Lehnsheer" he was so close Charles wanting to know what was happening.

The both of them leaned closer to each other their foreheads touching and for a while they simply looked into each other's eyes. Erik made the first move. He leaned forward and took Charles' face into his hands, he pressed his lips to his and they kissed under the tree. It was a long kiss and the one thing that seemed to last longer than the words on the pages of the book. Erik broke the kiss. He took several breaths in before reaching for Charles's face again.   
"I think I'm in love with you," he said moving his arm around his new profound lover. Charles wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer.   
"I think I remember you now... I think met before in a different life. I think I'm falling in love all over again" whispered Charles before giving Erik a peck on the cheek.

The book now laid forgotten in the shade as Charles and Erik found each other once more before falling asleep under Charles's favourite tree. Raven stood by watching the two with paper and pen in hand as she began to compose the song from the top of her head.


End file.
